


Warning Delivered

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 693: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Nurmengard.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Warning Delivered

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 693: The Snapely Alphabet of Places - Nurmengard. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Warning Delivered

~

“Nurmengard?” Kingsley frowned. “Why would Voldemort go there?”

“I’m not sure,” Severus said. “But I imagine he has an ulterior motive of some kind. He does nothing randomly.” 

Kingsley nodded. “Agreed. I’ll talk to Albus, perhaps he’ll have an idea.” 

Severus scowled. “Does Dumbledore know about…me?” 

“Yes.” Kingsley sighed. “I had to tell him, he’s the leader of our order. He can keep a secret, don’t worry.” 

Severus snorted. “That’s not what I was worried about.” 

“Then what?” Kingsley asked. 

Severus shook his head. “Nothing. I suppose as long as we seek the same goals, everything should be fine.” 

~

“Do you know where we are, Severus?” 

“Nurmengard prison, my Lord.” 

“Do you know why?” 

“No, my Lord.”

Voldemort smiled. “It’s not often I confound my brightest follower.” 

Yaxley and Rookwood sniggered. 

Voldemort patted Nagini, who lay across his shoulders. “We’re here to examine the wards. I plan to recreate this place once we defeat the Mudbloods and blood-traitors ruining our world.

“Severus, examine the wards at the very top of the tower where they are the strongest.” 

“My Lord.” Severus coughed. “How shall I get up there?”

“Fly.” Voldemort sneered. “There’s a reason I taught you how.” 

“My Lord.” 

~

Severus floated above Nurmengard. From up there the world looked small. The top of the black tower was well guarded, and repeated examination of the wards had revealed an Anti-Apparition Spell as well as a thick meshwork of protective wards layered one atop the other. 

Voldemort could not be seen; Severus hoped he was testing his Legilimency skills against the guards. Voldemort had also sent Yaxley and Rookwood off to take the official tour, so Severus decided it was time.

Swooping down, he attempted to make a pinpoint hole in the wards, smiling as he was able to slip through. 

~

Inside Nurmengard was dank, dark. Severus allowed his eyes a moment to adjust before lighting his wand and moving down a dark hallway. 

“Who…who’s there?” someone called out in a faltering voice. 

Creeping closer, Severus peered into the gloom. There, in the corner, was an old man, probably Dumbledore’s age if he was a day, crumpled on the ground. 

“Who are you?” the man whispered. 

“A visitor,” Severus said, raising his wand above his head. “Who are _you_?” 

The man blinked at him. “Has so much time passed?” He shook his head. “I’m Gellert Grindelwald, boy. Master of Nurmengard.” 

~

“Some master, trapped in your own prison,” Severus sneered. 

Grindelwald blinked up at him. “You didn’t come all this way to taunt an old man,” he said slowly. “You have a message. Tell me.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Albus Dumbledore said to tell you, darkness is again rising.” 

Grindelwald started to laugh. “Albus? And what does he think I can do about it, trapped in my own prison?” 

“He said, should anyone come asking, do not tell them. No matter what, keep the secret.” 

Grindelwald stopped laughing. “That’s all?” 

“Yes.” 

“Message received. Now get out of Nurmengard while you can.” 

~

“What have you learned?” Voldemort asked. 

As Yaxley and Rookwood gave their reports, Severus waited, mentally debating whether or not to tell Voldemort he’d managed to infiltrate Nurmengard. Would his Occlumency be able to withstand his Legilimency?

When his turn came, Severus told what he knew of the wards guarding the place, nothing more. Voldemort nodded. “And do you think you could break them, get inside if necessary?” 

Severus nodded cautiously. “Indeed, my Lord. I believe it can be done.” 

“Excellent.” Turning away, Voldemort moved towards the road. “Let us return. You have all given me much to ponder today.” 

~

When Severus entered the Three Broomsticks and saw Dumbledore with Kingsley, he almost left. Only the awareness he’d draw more attention to himself stopped him. “Why’s _he_ here?” he hissed, sitting.

Kingsley sighed. “He insisted.”

Dumbledore smiled sadly. “Was your trip to Nurmengard successful, Severus? Did you give Gellert my message?” 

“Indeed.” Severus huffed. “I repeated it verbatim.”

“And his reply?” 

“‘Message received’.” 

Dumbledore nodded. “Thank you.” 

“I didn’t do it for you,” Severus snapped. 

“I’m aware.” Dumbledore stood. “Enjoy your evening.” 

Once they were alone, Severus glared at Kingsley. “What the hell?”

Kinney shrugged. “Like I said, he insisted.”

~

Severus was still rattled when he returned home that evening. Nurmengard had been depressing. 

He started to remove his robes, frowning when he encountered something in his pocket. 

Pulling out parchment, he unrolled it, groaning when he saw it was a note from Dumbledore.

Fighting the urge to simply toss it into the fireplace, he hesitated before finally succumbing and reading. 

Once he was done, he blinked, then groped for a chair to sit down. Groaning, he leaned forward, placing his head in his hands. “Manipulative bastard,” he hissed. 

The fire flared, flickering over the words, _Lily Potter is pregnant_. 

~


End file.
